His Butler, Tempting
by soularflares
Summary: 5 years after Claude and Alois' defeat, Ciel can't hold back his growing feelings for his butler any longer.


It's been about five years since Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal butler, Sebastian Michealis, defeated Alois Trancy and his hellish butler, Claude, leaving Ciel at the ripe age of 17 while Sebastian is graciously untouched by the passing time. His physique is still tall, slender, and poised, wearing the same black suit and tail coat as always, while Ciel undoubtedly did some growing up. He added about six inches onto his previous height, his face thinned out and the bone structure now more defined. He grew into his curves, filling them out nicely, wearing his hair the same way he has ever since he can remember, the eyepatch finishing it off.

There's no doubt that Sebastian's noticed how well Ciel has grown up and what a handsome young man he's become. He's always had affections toward his master, always coming when he calls for him and protecting him whenever necessary. Recently, however, his affections have been leading him down a different path; after all, he has grown into a very handsome young master.

Sebastian opens the door to his master's bedroom quietly, closing it the same way, walking swiftly over to the curtains. He turns to look upon Ciel, his blankets all askew, almost like he was thrashing in his sleep, his midsection exposed along with one of his legs, his arms stretched out above his head. His hair is fanned out across his pillow, his face peaceful, still deep in slumber. Ciel looks so vulnerable; Sebastian so desperately wants to lay with his master, pleasure him in any way possible, but if he acted against his master's will, then what kind of butler would he be?

He pushes the curtains open effortlessly, letting the midmorning sun pour into the young master's bedroom. "Good morning, my Lord." He says, his voice indifferent to the current desires coursing through him as he ties up the curtains. He turns on his heel, looking down at Ciel as he becomes disgruntled at the sudden change in lighting. "It's a beautiful day, and I'm fairly certain your schedule is free and clear. It would be a perfect day for a stroll around the grounds with Elizabeth, maybe a picnic for your afternoon tea."

Ciel only half listens to what Sebastian is saying, the sleep still fogging his mind as he tries to wake up. His eyes slowly come into focus, seeing his butler leaning over him to pull the blankets down. His eyes don't leave Sebastian; that thin, pointed face, his bright red eyes that always make him look as if he's up to something, his jet black hair falling perfectly with that one single strand resting in the middle of his forehead, and the small smile that's always adorning his lips. His eyes travel down the rest of his body, the tall and slender build and the dangerously long legs that have saved him from trouble ever since he was 10 years old.

He would never admit it to Sebastian, but he absolutely loved it when he would carry him in his arms while protecting him in dangerous situations. He couldn't get enough of being pressed against his hard, muscular chest, and at the time he thought it was simply because he felt safe in his loyal butler's embrace. As he got older and his feelings matured and changed, he realized that he not only felt safe in the arms of Sebastian, but he wanted to be in his arms in a way he's sure Sebastian's never even thought about, and why would he? Sebastian is his demon butler, staying by his side until the time comes where he is to consume his soul. Ciel, Lord Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhives and owner of Funtom Company, is his master, nothing more, and that's how it should stay.

Ciel slowly sits up in his bed, stretching his arms over his head, letting a yawn escape. Sebastian tries his hardest not to stare at the tensing and relaxing of all the muscles in his arms and midsection as he does so. He's been tutoring Ciel in self-defense for the past two years, and it's really starting to show. "Did you rest well, young master?" He asks, grabbing his lower legs and pulling them sideways so his feet are hanging off the bed. Sebastian is his butler, so a butler he shall be, above anything else.

"I had these reoccurring dreams, my soul was still trapped with Alois, and whenever I tried calling you to me, you never came." Ciel says in a nonchalant voice, almost passive.

"My Lord, that was five years ago, surely your memory shouldn't be causing you anymore trouble about that horrible night." Sebastian says, slightly surprised.

"Apparently five years isn't long enough."

Sebastian looks at his master thoughtfully, tilting his head sideways and offering him a small smile. "Well if it's any consolation, I can reassure you I will always come when you call upon me, and that's a promise I intend to keep until the very end." He puts his hand over his heart and bows to him to show his sincerity. Through Hell or high water, he will always be there for his master. "Now, I ran a hot bath for you this morning, you should hurry before it gets cold, my Lord."

Ciel nods, wanting to take Sebastian's advice, but he stays completely still, his mind running around in circles. He wants to tell Sebastian how he feels, he wants to pull him down into the bed with him, let Sebastian touch him, kiss him, take him. His hands clench the end of the bed, waves of heat traveling down to his groin area, his knuckles turning white out of frustration. He hears Sebastian's footsteps leaving the room, and right before he turns the door handle to leave, Ciel shouts out, "Wait, Sebastian!"

Sebastian turns quickly to look at his master, his face showing concern. "Is something the matter, young master?"

Ciel gets off his bed, his cheeks flushing a light pink color as he walks toward Sebastian; Sebastian, his butler for the last seven years, the one reason he's still alive to see this day…the demon who so badly wants to devour his soul, is now his romantic interest. He wills that thought away as he steps in front of Sebastian, leaving roughly six inches between them. He looks up at him, annoyed that even though he had a growth spurt when he turned 14, he still has to look up at Sebastian, though it's not nearly as bad as it used to be.

Sebastian and Ciel make eye contact, neither of their gazes leaving the others. Sebastian questions his young master's actions to himself, the expression on his face an unfamiliar one, one that he's never seen before. It speaks of longing, want, desire, and if he's correct in his assumption, those feelings are being directed at him.

Ciel's hands land on his butler's waist, pushing him back a few steps until his back is flush with the wall, his hands remaining on Sebastian's waist as he closes the gap between them slightly. "Sebastian, I want you to kiss me."

"Young master…" Sebastian says, taken aback at his forwardness. Regardless of how badly he wants to follow his master's order, he is first and foremost is butler and can't risk crossing that line.

"Sebastian," Ciel says, his voice different now, full of lust and longing as he pulls his body against Sebastian's, making sure he notices his arousal. Sebastian holds back any noise that attempted to come out of his mouth as he did this; the mere idea of Ciel becoming aroused at his expense is enough to make his insides churn with excitement. He looks up at his butler once more, grabbing the side of his face with one of his hands, his thumb playing with the corner of his mouth as his eyes bore into Sebastian's, one blue, one violent purple with the seal of their contract branded into it. " _That is an order_."

Sebastian smirks, his hand swooping down gracefully to wrap around Ciel's waist, pressing him hard against him. He takes his young master's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, bringing their mouths within a half-inch of each other. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian says quietly before his lips meet Ciel's, the kiss becoming heated quickly as his long tongue breaks through his master's lips and touches every single surface of his mouth it could reach. Ciel's hands wander to Sebastian's chest, starting to slowly undo the buttons on his tail coat. Now is a rare instance in which Sebastian wishes he didn't dress so well. Luckily, Ciel was only wearing a nightgown, so he chooses to help Ciel in getting the layers of clothing off the top half of his body.

"Touch me, Sebastian." Ciel says, his voice sounding breathless as he breaks their kiss. "I want you to touch me."

Sebastian nods, his mouth making its way down to his neck, starting to bite it, but not too hard, sucking on the skin as he ghosts his fingertips up his spine, making Ciel press himself into him once more, this time the butler isn't able to hold back his approving sounds. He pushes them off the wall, letting the clothing on his upper half fall to the floor, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest and defined hip bones. He pushes him until Ciel falls backwards onto his bed, his feet hanging off as Sebastian sits on his hips, slowly sliding his nightgown up his torso until his master is perfectly presented in front of him. He licks his hand from fingertip to palm and slowly wraps it around Ciel, making him audibly gasp as Sebastian's hand begins moving up and down.

"I live to please you, my Lord." Sebastian says, making Ciel let out a beautiful moan, his hips coming up to meet his hand.

"I want you…" Ciel whines, running his hands down Sebastian's torso, his fingers trying to fumble with the clasp of his pants as he tries to rub his butler's excitement through the bothersome fabric. "I want you to take me."

Sebastian approves of his young master's request, undoing his pants and standing up, letting them fall, Ciel's eyes growing in anticipation as he lays his eyes on the glory that is Sebastian. He leans over Ciel and takes the nightgown off the rest of the way, tossing it onto the floor along with the rest of their garments. He turns his master so his head is resting comfortably on his pillow, climbing on top of him slowly, laying soft kisses up his entire body, making Ciel squirm beneath him out of pleasure. Once he reaches his lips again, he brings them together, leading with his tongue, their bodies pressing tightly against one another, the friction caused from it making them moan in unison, Sebastian's hand wandering down to Ciel's perfectly round behind, squeezing it tightly.

The butler broke the kiss this time, situating his master so he was spread out beautifully beneath him. "Are you sure about this, young master?" Sebastian asked, slightly out of breath as his arousal is almost becoming too much for him to handle. He needs release, but he needs to make sure it's what his master wants.

" _Yes_ , Sebastian, take me!" Ciel exclaimed, the heat in his groin feeling like it was going to burn a hole through his skin. He's never felt anything like this, he's never been so attracted to someone as he is to Sebastian, not even Elizabeth, even if they are due to wed next summer.

Sebastian smirks, squeezing Ciel once more before lining himself up with Ciel's entrance. With one quick motion, the butler pushes his way inside his master, his tightness making him shout profanities as the pleasure courses through his veins. He stays in one place for a moment, grabbing Ciel's neck and bringing his face close to his. "Yes, master, anything for you." And with that, he begins moving in and out of Ciel, the noises he makes almost enough to send him over the edge. He's wanted to pleasure his master like this for quite some time now, and hopefully he can again in the future.

"Se…bas…tian…" Ciel moans, his butler's name broken up by the repeated thrusts Sebastian delivers. His master grips onto his shoulders tightly as body starts to get hot all over, followed by an overwhelming sensation of release as he comes all over his chest, practically screaming his butler's name.

"Might I offer a suggestion, my Lord?" Sebastian pants, pausing his movements, sitting inside his master's still incredibly tight entrance.

"What is it?" Ciel whispers, the pleasure he experienced just about knocking him out.

Sebastian flips them over so he's on his back and Ciel is sitting on his hips. His butler guides his arousal back into Ciel, sucking in a breath through his teeth as another wave of pleasure courses through him. "Now move back and forth, almost like you're riding a horse, master. I want you to be in control."

Ciel nods, placing his hands on Sebastian's solid chest, starting to move back and forth as Sebastian said, his jaw dropping in unison with his butler as a whole new wave of pleasure courses through him.

"Mmm, yes, master, you're doing wonderfully." Sebastian said, almost every other word a moan.

At this point, if Ciel didn't know any better, he would swear that his first release was fake, seeing as how he's back to where he was before. He bends down, pressing his lips to his butler's, beginning to move faster above him as Sebastian's hands find a place on his master's hips, the heat in his groin becoming unbearable. Thankfully, after one more hard thrust by Ciel, he gets his release. His hips jump off the bed, his hands holding Ciel's hips in place, his entire length inside of him. This action causes his master to also release, for a second time, making another mess on his chest.

They stay still for a moment, until Sebastian gently lifts his master off of him and sets him beside him. Ciel immediately curls into his butler's side, his head resting on his chest, legs entwining. Sebastian wraps an arm around his young master. "If I may, my Lord, we're both complete and utter disasters."

Ciel laughs softly to himself, staying still for another minute or so before he moves away from his butler, sitting at the edge of the bed, turning to glance at Sebastian. "The bath's probably cold, isn't it?"

"Indeed, young master, I'll start a fresh one straight away." Sebastian said simply, getting off the bed and started collecting the garments of clothing scattered around the room.

"I don't need a bath, I'll be fine, just bring me my morning tea." Ciel said, watching as his butler tidies up the room stark naked.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, my Lord. I'll bring you tea while you relax. A nice Earl Grey blend should do quite nicely."

Ciel watches as Sebastian dresses, taking a wet cloth and wiping his chest and privates clean. "I've never had a butler like you, Sebastian."

Sebastian turns to Ciel with a smile on his face, his eyes closed, a happy disposition about him. "Of course not, master, because I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler."


End file.
